Tire inflation devices are usually connected to a hose from an air source, and then is pressed against a tire valve allowing air to enter into the tire. The person inflating the tire may have to remove the inflation device and use an air gage to determine the amount of air in the tire based upon the air pressure in the tire. This may have to be done several times to inflate the tire to the desired pressure. If the tire is over inflated, then air has to be removed.
An air regulation device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,350. Disclosed is a tire inflation device for delivering a fluid, such as carbon dioxide, from a liquid gas cartridge to a pneumatic tire wherein the device has a capability of controlling inflation to enable the user to achieve a preset desired tire pressure. A cartridge activating mechanism is provided. A cartridge securing mechanism is provided which prevents removal of an activated, unspent cartridge from the inflating device.